The Obsession
by Imsofamous
Summary: Inuyasha is a young, half-demon lawyer who finds himself fixated with a pretty high school girl Kagome he's never met before. Please excuse the vulgarity, I try to be professional, but I adore a sexy lemon.
1. Fantasies

It all started with her scent.  
He had been discussing something with a potential client one afternoon when the room was filled with the most appealing aroma imaginable. It was being blown in through the window in a draft of cool air.

"Excuse me for a moment," he interrupted the man, who looked a little confused. His weak human nose must not of picked up on the smell, he thought a bit smugly.  
Inuyasha strode over to the open window that overlooked the street bellow, there were several people hurrying along to do whatever menial task it was that they were up to, but he could instantly pick out the one who's scent gave him goosebumps.  
It was a young high school girl, by the look of her uniform.  
She had long dark hair that hung down her back, and walked with a confident innocence that made his stomach flip.

Only a second had passed, Inuyasha closed the window.  
"Chilly," he lied smoothly, the man nodded and their conversation continued where it had left off. But Inuyasha's mind stayed on the girl.

It was completely irrational how this anonymous high school girl could ignite such a fire inside him that previous girlfriends and flings hadn't even touched.  
And he hadn't even met her before.  
That had been two months ago.  
Everyday since he kept his window open, and listened for her as she walked home from school.  
Some days she'd be with friends, some days she'd be in a rush by herself.

It was so wrong, he was 25 years old, an aspiring lawyer at one of the biggest law firms in the city, and a half demon.  
She was a little school girl, who could be between 15 and 18. Even if she was 18, it still wouldn't be right.  
Not that any high school girl in her right mind would spend any personal time with a half demon, every human in Tokyo knew his kind could be extremely dangerous.  
So he kept his fixation on her to himself, and only observed her from a distance.

"Kagome!" called a teenage girl's voice from outside his window. His ears twitched excitedly at the sound of her name.  
He struggled to stay focused on his work.

"Kagome, wait please!", she called even louder.  
"Tammy hurry! I need to get home before my brother gets home from school, he's too young to be alone for too long!" Kagome called back to her.

He couldn't resist the urge to drop what he was doing and look out his window now. He'd been able to hear her chatting softly, but never as loud and clear as her shouting, she sounded like she was right bellow his window.  
And she was.

It was a windy day, Kagome stood on the street bellow his office, waiting for her friend to catch up to her. The wind was blowing waves of dark hair around her face, and pulling her already obscenely short skirt even higher up her perfect, cream colored thighs.  
She was clutching her books to her chest with one hand, while trying to hold her skirt down so the whole street wouldn't see her panties with the other.

"Come on!" she shouted at her friend impatiently.  
It was an adorably comical sight.  
Inuyasha watched, intrigued, while her friend caught up with her, and they both briskly walked away in the direction of Kagome's house.

It wasn't just the sweet girlishness of her voice, but her concern for her brother that made him boil inside from wanting her so badly.

Irrational! Irrational! Irrational!  
He was a handsome, smart, and ambitious young lawyer. He'd yet to meet a girl he couldn't have, if he wanted to.  
Maybe that made him a bit arrogant, so what? That didn't bother most women. Even the fact he was a half demon didn't seem to bother them, some of the kinkier girls he'd encountered had (foolishly) been more turned on by it.  
But this was a girl, not a woman. It wasn't right that he felt so strongly for her, no good could come of it.  
Daily he struggled with the idea that maybe he should just get it over, follow her home one day, do whatever the fuck he wanted to her (and did that idea make him flush!) and maybe that would be all he needed to move on and forget about her.

But as much as he tried not to think about it, he knew that it was more than sex he wanted from her. He wanted all of her. He wanted to protect her,and talk to her, and fuck her, and comfort her, and to fight for her.  
Most of all, it was the strangest most alien sensation to him, he wanted her to love him.  
So irrational!

It was the most ridiculous and infuriating situation he'd ever been in.  
Was he a lunatic? A creepy stalker type who'd be chasing nameless women for the rest of his life?  
There had to be some solution without putting either of them in trouble's way. But he couldn't think of any.

When the days were slow, and he didn't have enough work to occupy himself entirely, his mind would wonder after her. He'd think about what would happen if he did decide to follow her home one day.

He visualized himself waiting until dark, and then standing outside her window, perhaps positioned in a tree or on her roof it it was two stories.  
He imagined her window would be left open, Kagome seemed like too naive of a girl to suspect anyone would be interested in watching her undress.  
She'd take off that stiff (but very flattering) uniform top that had been so tight across her plump, young breasts.  
She'd unzip that plaited skirt and it'd fall down to her ankles, and she'd kick it off to the side with her top.  
Then she'd unfasten her bra and toss it aside.  
The cool air on her bare breasts would make her nipples pucker into solid little pebbles, and she'd be wearing nothing now but some sort of skimpy panties. She'd pull on a thin cotton night shirt, and then shut off the lights.

That's when he would slide into her room, as stealthily and undetectable as a shadow. It would be the hardest part, actually making contact with her.

He'd have to be swift enough to stop a scream, but also gentle enough not to crush her.  
After a few seconds of focusing himself, he'd launch himself on to her, clapping his hand over her mouth before she could even gasp, all in one swift, graceful movement.

Straddling her, he could keep her arms at her sides, have one hand against the mattress to support his weight, and use the other one to keep her quiet while he talked.  
And he'd do all of this without causing her any sort of pain. He doubted she'd be dumb enough to try to struggle. She'd be shaking in his arms like a caught rabbit.

He'd then lean to her, so close to her ear that his lips would brush it when he talked.  
Softly he'd say, "Don't be scared Kagome, I'm not going to hurt you."  
She'd probably tense up at the sound of her name.

"Don't think of me as a stranger, okay? Think of me as an acquaintance who just wants to get to know you a little better."  
He imagined what her trembling would be doing to the round swells of her breasts that'd be brushing against his chest, and what that would do to his concentration while he was talking to her.

"My name is Inuyasha, and for some inexplicable reason, I've become very taken by you. It's as strange to me as it sounds to you, let me promise you that."

He'd smile a bit at her, trying to comfort her from the terror of being ambushed in the middle of the night in your own bedroom. He would the most forceful erection, there was no way she wouldn't notice, but he'd pray she wasn't paying attention to it.

"I just want you to hear me through," he'd reassure her, "then I'll take my hand off your mouth, and you can scream as loudly as you want.

"But as I had been saying, this is completely new for me. I've never been so fixated on anyone or anything before. So yeah, I might be handling this the wrong way, but honestly Kagome, I've been as confused as you are for a little while now, I couldn't take it any longer, so I had to do something. And this is all I could think of."

He'd smirk at her in a friendly way, and she'd be concentrating on trying to see his features in the darkness.  
"So I'm not bad, and I'm not here to hurt you." He'd tell her with finality, as he'd take his hand off her mouth.

He could see her staring up at him with big, curious eyes, but the trembling would of slowed down by now, especially if she decided not to scream.

"What do you want from me," she'd finally whisper back to him.  
In his fantasy, he wouldn't answer her, he'd show her.

His mouth that had just been holding a quiet conversation with her in the darkness would now nibble gently on her ear. She'd gasp when she felt his fangs, not that they were hurting her, but out of surprise.  
Just the fact that he was a half demon, and the dangers of being alone with on, especially in an intimate setting like this. But she wouldn't stop him.  
He'd continue to glide down her neck and across her collarbone with his mouth. She'd be trembling again, but it wouldn't be from fear.

"Trust me," he'd mutter into the baby soft skin of her neck,  
"I trust you," she'd whisper back breathlessly.

His lips would glide over one of those breasts that had been teasing him this whole time. He could imagine his mouth catching on the hard protrusion of one of her nipples, and how she'd gasp quietly in surprise when he'd start sucking on it through her shirt.  
His free hand would being playing with her other breast, roughly caressing it and making himself more and more frantic for her.  
Her legs would move anxiously, wanting more.  
The smell of her being turned on would drive him crazy. He longed to tear off her shirt and feel the soft suppleness of her breasts against his own skin.  
And the only thing separating him from her tight, wet virgin vagina would be the thin material of the panties she'd worn to bed.  
His penis would literally be throbbing for her, as he'd gently help her arch her back so he could pull her panties off and finally have her.  
Her perfect creamy legs would be spread apart, begging for his invasion, begging for him to take her innocence. She'd be moaning for him to satisfy her.  
"Inuyasha," she'd sigh breathlessly..

"Mr. Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he was in his office again, at his desk,with the most obnoxious boner.  
"What is it?" he snapped at his secretary for interrupting his daydream. He was also a little embarrassed to be caught dozing off on the job.  
"We're closing." she said, a bit surprised at his uncalled for hostility. But it wasn't entirely unusual for him to behave less than politely.  
"I just thought I'd remind you, you've been so absentminded lately," she muttered as she shut the door behind her.  
Inuyasha sighed agitatedly and wondered idly if he'd ever be able to function again.


	2. My Boyfriend

I'm soooo sorry it took so long for me to update! Your reviews are so flattering, I hardly feel I deserve them! But please do keep them coming;) And be sure to tell me if I make any Inuyasha-trivial errors!! Brace yourselves for a super duper long chapter!!!  
Thank you so much, I adore you. XOJESS  
--

Kagome stood before the mirror in her bathroom and vigorously brushed her teeth. She looked up at her reflection and studied it for a minute, with a mouth full of toothpaste.  
"Bleh", she thought mildly, wishing she didn't look quite so plain.  
She had long black hair that didn't curl, nor stay straight, and very mundane brown eyes to go with it. She looked just like any other girl.

Kagome spat, and then sighed. Hojo was going to be here soon, it would be their third date. Her friends all explained to her that the third date was renownedly known as the "make-out" date.

Not a big deal, they all assured her. And she was sure that was the case, unless you were 17 years old, and never kissed a boy before, which was her case.

It wasn't that she was real unattractive or disliked, and had never had the oppurtunity to kiss someone before.  
Actually more than several guys had expressed that sort of interest in her (for what reason, Kagome didn't know).  
But she had yet to succumb, and this did a few things to her image at her high school.  
It made her look stuck up (which she was just about the exact opposite), prude (Kagome had morals, but that wasn't what stopped her, nor was it fear), but most of all, it made her extremely sought-after.

Everyone knows there is nothing more tempting than what you simply ican't/i have.  
She didn't know what exactly stopped her from letting herself fall into the arms of the first handsome boy who opened them to her, it was basically just an unexplictable nervousnous and nothing more.

She thought of herself leaning up on her toes to kiss a faceless, anonymous boy. She'd close her eyes and bring her parted lips up to his, with her arms snaked around his neck, and his firmly around her waist, pulling her into him and molding her body to him. Her stomach fluttered with all sorts of butterflies as her lips moved against his and she felt herself longing for more.  
More of his mind, more of his body, more of his heart. In her daydream this was an indenityless boy she was desperately, and devotedly in love with.  
Maybe that faceless boy could be Hojo.

She smiled happily at the thought.

Tonight she was going on her third date with the sexiest boy in school. Not only was he handsome, but he was the football team captain, an honors student, with the sweetest most generous dispostion and not a mean bone in his body.

She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and then tugged her blouse up so it didn't expose too much cleavage. Enough to entice him a bit, but she didn't want to over-fuel an already testosterone pumped imagination.

The door bell rang.  
Uh-oh, suddenly the dark navy skinny jeans felt way too casual, and why hadn't she put on any make-up??

Door-bell rang out again.  
"Coming!" she shouted in defeat, grabbing her jacket and hurrying downstairs.  
She opened the door to him breathing into his hand the way people do to test how their breath smells.

"Kagome!" he stammered, shoving his hand into his pocket sheepishly and smiled at her, "Wow, you look stunning."

Kagome smiled back, self-doubt time was over, "Thank you," she said as she leaned over to hug him, "So do you."

After a long minute Kagome awkwardly stepped out of their embrace.  
"So, where are we going tonight?" She asked, her gaze on his car.  
"Well uh," Hojo seemed to look everywhere but her face, "I was sort of hoping we could stay here tonight and maybe watch a movie." It came out as a question.  
Kagome felt flushed and suddenly very, very uncomfortable.

"You mean, here?" she asked stupidly.  
Hojo seemed to feel just as uncomfortable, "I mean, you're parents aren't home, are they?"  
Kagome stared at him like he just spoke french.  
"Excuse me?"

"I mean," he stuttered as he tried to pull his foot out of his mouth, "I just meant there wouldn't be the tension that there usually is the first time you have your boyfriend over."  
'Did he just call himself my boyfriend?' Kagome thought dizzily.  
"Oh, I see. It's okay."  
They both stood there on the porch for another minute in silence.  
"So uh, can I come in?"  
"Oh yeah, sure!" Kagome opened the door, and Hojo politely let her go before him.

Hojo settled comfortably in her family room on the couch, "So what movies do you got?"  
Kagome browsed through the collection looking for titles that stood out for being particularly unsensual, and preferably not scary either..  
"We have that 'Tommy Boy' movie."  
Hojo gave her a weird look, which she took as a no.  
"The Wedding Singer?"  
"Nah,"  
"Happy Gilmore?"  
She looked back at him for his approval, but he was off the couch and already leaning over her, so close she could feel his body heat against her back.  
"How about this one," he said in a soft voice that was maybe a bit too husky for her liking.  
"Sin City?" she asked, surprised.  
Hojo put the movie in the DVD and pulled her to the couch, where he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The film began focussed on an attractive young woman on a balcony.  
-

The final scene had ended, and they were still in the same position where it began with his arm wrapped around her shoulders and her head dutifully leaning against his neck.

"Kagome," he said softly. Reflexively she turned her face up to look at him and realized their mouths were within inches on eachother.  
His eyes flickered down to her lips, and then back to her stare before he leaned in closer.  
This was it.. she thought. It wasn't that scary, he didn't have fangs.

She was leaning in too, closing her eyes, she delicately started to press her lips against his..  
The front door opened, and Hojo pulled his face away from hers, startled.  
Her mom, Souta, and her grandfather all walked in the room.

"Kagome!" her mom said, "I thought you two were going out." she said, the comment thick with implications as she suspicously observed the fact two teenagers were on a couch together while the credits were rolling.  
Hojo cleared his throat.

"We decided to stay home and watch a movie." Kagome said nonchalently, meeting her mother's accusing gaze coldly, daring her to continue with her insinuative questioning.

"So who's this, I don't think I've met this young man before," her grandpa asked, interrupting the tension.  
Hojo walked over to him and shook his hand, "I'm Hojo, Kagome's boyfriend (if anyone was paying attention to Kagome they would have noticed how she tensed uneasily at the word) very pleased to meet you, Sir."

He shook her mom's hand as well and smiled at Souta, "Kagome said you went to the circus, how was that?"  
Souta was pleased this Hojo-guy was talking to him, and not pretending he was a lamp or a shadow the way her other friends seemed to.  
"It was great!" he exclaimed enthusiasticlly, giving him details.

Kagome's mind was somewhere else while her family conversed lightheartedly with her boyfriend (boyfriend!?). It was on that almost-kiss.

She had been so close to getting it over with, if they'd of given them another minute..  
She realized that Hojo was saying his goodbyes and that she was walking him to the door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Kagome," he said politely.  
Kagome leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, and held herself there for a few seconds.  
"Me too, Hojo." She smiled sweetly at him.  
He gave her another goodbye peck before leaving, and she watched him pull away.

That night Kagome undressed herself, throwing her shirt and bra and jeans into the hamper, and got into her usual pajamas which consisted of a worn out tee and a pair of undies.  
She turned off the lights and climbed into bed, replayed the kiss in her mind.  
It had been soft, and sweet, and nice. She had liked it, it wasn't nearly as frightning as she had imagined.  
Of course, they hadn't actually kiss-kissed, like with tongue and caressing and all that, but it was a kiss and it was the first step and she felt a little more confident.  
But there was something obvious that was missing, and she had no idea what that was.  
As she drifted off to sleep, she replayed that kiss again in her mind, trying to figure out what hadn't felt right.

That same night, in an entirely different bedroom, Inuyasha fell asleep thinking of Kagome.

Two weekends later, Hojo called Kagome and told her to meet him at the warf right outside of town at 8 o'clock for a date.  
An unusual place for a date, she thought, but it seemed romantic enough, under the starlight, over the water.  
Perhaps he had a boat he wanted to take her out on. Wouldn't surprise her, it was no secret that Hojo came from a very wealthy family.  
Inbetween this day and the first time they kissed a couple weeks before, they had shared many different kisses and Kagome had grown very comfortable with it.  
Still none of it was the passionate tongue-wrestling, but she was getting more experienced. She was fairly certain she didn't want that anyway.  
Her and Hojo's relationship was immidately huge news, and they quickly became a big power-couple at their high school.  
She still hadn't figured out what was wrong though, why the kisses didn't feel like she had always imagined they would.  
She pondered what was missing from their relationship as she got off the subway train at the stop closest to the warf she assumed he was talking about.

Walking down the street that overlooked the warf, she looked around for Hojo, but there was almost no one else there, other than the docked boats.

"Shit," she muttered, he was suposed to be her ride home, she didn't bring enough money for a ride back. She'd have to find a pay phone and call someone..

She pointlessly walked down one of the piers, a little entranced by the night sky which was starry and beautiful, the moon was new.

"What are you doing here alone?" asked a rough voice from behind her.

Kagome gasped and spun around. A man who looked rougher than her voice was within several feet of her, but still much too close for a stranger. She shuddered at the way he said she was alone.

"I-I'm waiting for my boyfriend, he's meeting me here after football practice," she lied patheticly.

The man laughed, "Football practice, you say? This late at night?" he laughed again. It was an ugly sound.

Kagome nodded nervously, and mentally noted that she was caught inbetween this threatening stranger and the bay, "He's the quarterback." she added hopelessly as he began to advance towards her, closing the space inbetween them.  
"And captain of the wrestling team, " she added futilely.  
"How foolish of him to leave you all by yourself (Kagome shuddered at his phrasing), he sounds like a lad who'd know what happens to girls who are left unprotected, being the quarterback and wrestling captain and all."

The man stood less than a foot away from her now, a big man, very unattractive, his intentions were becoming very clear, and she wondered what kind of man would get pleasure from taunting a girl before he attacked her. (How unusually calm she was processing that information, she knew a break down was shortly ahead, and unavoidable.)

His eyes seemed to glow as he took a long, lusty look at her body.  
He looked back up at her face, with a hungry expression that made her tremble with fear.

Kagome backed away from him as he advanced more swiftly towards her, but she stopped herself at the edge of the dock. Normally she would of jumped, but the water was sure to be freezing and she couldn't swim that well to begin with.

The man's hand clapped around her mouth just in time to stifle her scream, and his thick burly arms dragged her into a small fishing dinghy as she struggled and fought against him to no avail.

"Please mister!" she pleaded, when she knew she'd reached a point where there was no way anyone would hear her, "Don't do this, please, please don't. I won't breath a word of this if it stops now, please."

He seemed not to hear her as he pulled off her clothing thoughtlessly, his eyes vacant except for that hungry, lustful stare that combed over her body as her forcefully undressed her.

Kagome was sobbing hopelessly as he snatched a pocket knife off a make-shift table in the small room and cut the band that held the cups of her bra together, and they fell apart exposing her breasts. Then he pushed her unto the table, climbing on top of her, aggressively kissing at sucking at her shaking lips and body in a way that reminded her of a wolf.

She could do nothing as he pulled down his pants and his repulsive, erect penis hung directly in her face.  
"Goble it like it's the most fucking delicious thing you've ever had touch your lips," he smiled at her in such a way that it came across as more of a snarl.

Crying and shaking Kagome shook her head, and the man smacked her across the face enough to rock her head back and hit it against the surface of the table.  
"Suck it, or you'll spend the rest of your life wishing you had."

Kagome leaned over the table and puked, and then after he smacked her again, he shoved his dirty penis into her mouth, and moaned. Tears streaked down her face as she tried numbing her thoughts.

Suddenly there was a loud crack at the door.  
The man pulled himself away from Kagome's trembling lips and whirled around to see what the hell was going on.  
Another loud crack that shook the door, and then finally with a crash the door fell over and a man who's features were obscured by speed snarled as he pulled her rapist off her by his throat.

It was all she could take. Kagome fainted.


	3. Stranger

Hah wow I went back over my last chap and found it riddled with errors lol. Someday when I'm not feeling quite so lazy I will fix those up... Btw, can anyone explain to me what the difference between a "hit" and "visit" is? haha thanks I'm stupid. This chapter is a short but packed full of meaning so don't fret! Love ya! XOJESS  
--

That repulsive monster was out cold. Inuyasha's blood pulsed with hatred for him, and the only thing that stopped him from finishing the horrible creature off right there was the fact that Kagome was within touching distance of him and in fairly bad shape, he snarled aggressively.

As he scooped her limp body up into his arms (she was light enough that it wasn't complicated by the fact he was a human tonight), he gave the man another rough kick in his side, relishing the sudtle crack of one of his rips, then stepped on top of him as he carried her as gently as he could out of that small, suffocating boating room.

He marveled at the way that she still smelled so irrestiable even when her scent was mingled with the smell of bile and that awful creature's stench.  
Kagome gave a soft sigh and tilted her head into his chest.  
Inuyasha's face flushed and he tried to fix her torn blouse so it'd cover up her breasts, which looked even better than he'd imagined.. (he dispelled the thought, annoyed with himself)

He hadn't known what brought him to the wharf that night, he certainly hadn't expected Kagome to be there, but some part of his inner demon had urged him to, right before the new moon and he turned into a full human. It was this sort of thing that made Inuyasha wonder if there really was such a thing as fate.

But what was he to do with her? What had she been doing there in the first place? Was she really so stupid that she thought it'd be fine to wonder around this part of town unaccompanied?  
He glared angerly at her motionless face.. and his anger quickly faded. She was so much more beautiful up close.

He walked a little ways with her in his arms, his apartment was only a couple blocks away. He'd figure out what to do with her there. It was already getting pretty late, and he was fairly certain she'd have some sort of curfew.

First thing he did at his apart was find her a spot to sleep off that disgusting inncident. He gingerly laid her down in his bed and brushed her hair away from her face. It was thick and long and fanned out around her head.

He ran his fingers through it, even when it was tousled and knotty from her struggle, it felt like silk.  
His eyes ran down her face, down her chest, down her slender waist, down her long cream colored legs all the way to her feet. He'd never felt like this before, he was breathless, she was so perfect.

He got up and pulled a black tee shirt from his dresser, as it happened he didn't have any bras laying around so it'd have to do.

He gently lifted her up and pulled it over her head. She moaned lightly as he laid her back down.  
Her pants weren't in bad condition, so he left them alone, not wanting to taunt himself too much in one night.

But the fight on the boat had left him feeling pretty drained, his human form didn't handle this sort of thing as easily as he did when he was a hanyou.  
He got in bed next to Kagome (not too close though) and let himself doze off for a few minutes before he figured out what to do.

Kagome's eyes flickered open slowly. She felt groggy and sick, and couldn't get a grip on what was going on.  
What happened to my room? she wondered idly, taking in the queen size bed in the middle of a standard, mostly undecorated bedroom.  
It was dark and the only light was the star light filtering through the window.  
This isn't my room.. she realized with unusual calmness.

What had happened earlier slowly filled up her thoughts, Hojo's date, the dock, the boat, that terrible horrifying man.. another man?  
She rolled over and gasped, her eyes flickered open widely.  
Next to her was what looked like a boy her age.

It definately wasn't the man who'd attacked her, this was just a boy, with jet black hair and boyish yet still masculine features.  
Something about him was unusually mysterious and attractive as he slept soundly beside her.  
I should be freaking out, she thought dully, I should be scared wittless..  
But she wasn't, she felt unrealisticlly safe and protected in the vicinity of this mysterious stranger, who she assumed was the man who saved her life.

Not thinking of Hojo, or her curfew, or surely worried mom, she snuggled up closer to the man.  
"Thank you." she murmered into his hair, kissing his forehead lightly, and then let herself drift back into sleep peacefully in the comfort of his warmth.  
Kagome slept in the strangers bed within hours of her attempted rape feeling safer and more secure than she'd ever felt in her life.


	4. The Butterflies Sensation

Been awhileee!!! So sorry, but I'm delighted to be writing for your pleasure again;)  
Still would like to know what a 'Hit' and 'Visit' is lol  
XOJESS

Kagome awoke that morning with an obnoxious throbbing in her temples, the pain seeming to be also located directly behind her eye sockets.

She couldn't recall the last time she'd had a head ache so severe.  
Her head ache occupied her mind for another brief moment before it was overshadowed by the memory of her previous nightmare.  
It hit her in an agonizing mental wave, making her cringe and curl up into a ball under the bed sheets.

She buried her face into her pillow to muffle the sobbish gasp as the violence of the previous night finally caught up to her.  
She tried to stop herself from crying, but instead of assauging the pain her efforts at calmness only intensified it until she broke into choking weeps.

She felt so.. dirty. So weak, so stupid. She continued to sob into her pillow.  
The ringing of the telephone interrupted her like a slap in the face.  
Be strong, she told herself, sniffling and wiping her nose on the black tee she was wearing.  
She picked the phone up off the cradle.

"Hello, this is Kagome." There was no trace of saddish in her voice.  
"Kagome! It's Hojo, where were you last night? I was so worried!"  
"Hojo.." she murmered to herself for a moment, deep in incoherent thought.  
"Kagome? Why'd you stand me up?"  
"I didn't," She answered with little emotion, "I went to the wharfs and waited for you like you asked." Her temper rose, but she kept it in check. She wasn't going to say anything to him about what had happened to her the other night, no one could know.

"The wharfs? Like the docks? Oh Kagome that's such an sleezy part of town, I meant The Wharf, the restruant! You know, they're known for their seafood?"

The Wharf? How could she of misunderstood his meaning? That meant what happened last night was entirely her fault. She had no one to blame but herself..

Misery clutched her heart like a big gloved hand, and seeped into her stomach like a leak. She felt like she was going to puke.

"Kagome, are you there?"  
She sucked a big gulp of air into her chest and stopped herself from relapsing into tears, "I've got to go Hojo."  
"Wait, Kagome! I'm so sorry, I should of been more specific, I didn't even think of that. You're mad at me." He sounded sincerely upset for the mistake, even without knowing what'd it'd put her through.  
She couldn't be mad at him, she even almost felt bad for him.

"I'm not mad Hojo, I'm just sick, I think I picked up a cold or something."  
"Oh, that's good! I mean, not that your sick, of course not, but that you're not mad, that's excellent, I'm sorry Kagome."  
"Don't worry, but I'm going back to bed."  
"Okay, get better Kagome."

Kagome hung up and rolled back on to her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and curling back into a fetal position on her side.  
It hadn't been more than a 15 minute struggle, the other night, but that quarter-of-an-hour had drastically changed her.

She groaned as the pain in her head worsened. She wanted to stay in her bed for the next couple days and sleep off the horrible feelings she couldn't make go away.

But was 12:20 already, and she needed to get up. She wasn't the first girl who had to suffer through this, and morbiddly she thought, not the last either.

She sat up and stretched, the covers falling off her.  
She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to start a hot shower. That should help with the slimy feeling of being dirty that her body had been tingling uncomfortably with, she thought hopefully.

She gasped as she looked in the mirror and saw that she was wearing a male's black t-shirt. A whole new chapter of the night flooded back to her that had been completely overshadowed this morning.

A fierce young man with jet black hair and an aggravated scowl, pulling her attacker off her, the last thing she noticed was the way the man starting beating him, and how her attacker hadn't even had a chance to pull his pants up.

That was the last thing she noticed before she passed out, watching that horrible penis going from erect to soft in a quick matter a seconds.

The rest of her night she felt like she was in a dream, going from consciousness to unconsciousness so quickly it was hard to discern from what was real and what was a dream.  
The Black-haired boy was carrying her in his arms, muttering mostly profanities to himself. Then she was in a bed and she was feeling a unfamiliar yearning for him in her sleep-like daze.

She remembered how he was taking off what remained of her blouse and she was lying in his bed with her torso naked and gleaming in the white light of the moon.  
'He wants to have sex with me' she thought dazedly to herself, her mind swimming with an unfamiliar emotion.

It wasn't fear, or dread like she felt just a few hours earlier that night when she made that connection about the last man (or more appropraitely the last monster).  
It was an anxious feeling, more of a wanting. She'd always secretly wished for the butterflies-in-your-stomach sensation that she heard so much about in romance novels and movies.  
But she'd never actually experienced it before, not in the presence of other boys, or even her own boyfriend.

But here she was, within hours of her nearly-successful rape, in the bed of a complete stranger, her bare chest glowing whitely in the moonlight, and she was overwhelmed with the butterflies.

She had to see that boy again. She wanted to give him back his shirt, and thank him for saving her body from that monster, and possibly even her life.  
But most of all, she wanted to have that feeling again, the butterflies-sensation.

As she undressed herself and then stepped into the hot spray of the shower, sighing comfortably as the water soaked her hair and doused her body, she wondered unhappily if maybe she dreamed the whole thing.  
The second part with the young man, anyway. Never could she invent such a horrible nightmare on her own.

Maybe the young man with jet-black hair was just a realistic dream her mind had submerged her into to stop her from going into shock.  
What an awful thought.  
She was probably at the police station all the other night, mostly unconscious but surfacing for a few minutes at a time every now and then while still being absorbed in that beautiful dream.

They could of just as easily of given her that shirt, it was pretty generic. How would that boy of even been able to get into her room and put her back in her bed? It didn't make sense.

It saddened her, as she became more and more convinced her savior was no more than a figment of her own imagination.  
She realized she was crying again when she thought of how she was sure to have to face the authorities again today to discuss her rape.

Kagome stayed in the shower and cried until the water ran cold.  
But it would be the last time that she'd cry about what had happened to her the night at the wharfs.

"Kagome," said her mother when Kagome finally came downstairs that afternoon, "I thought you were going out with Hojo last night, why didn't you tell me you'd decided to stay in?"  
"Huh?" Kagome blinked, confused. Does she really not know what happened? Had the police not told her?

"I didn't feel good." It was not a lie, but if for some extraordinary stroke of luck her mom hadn't been informed, Kagome was not going to be the one to fill her in. She wanted it all put behind her, as qucikly as possible.


	5. Catching Up

Been awhile guys, sup?  
xoxoxoJESS

Inuyasha slumped down against the side of Kagome's house to catch his breath. His chest heaved steadily; it was much more of a chore carrying a full grown human up a tree and into a two story house when he wasn't in his half demon form.

His heart raced, it wasn't from the exertion of getting Kagome home safe. His dream, his fantasy, his fixation, was just in his arms; it was overwhelming to think about. As he watched the sun begin rising, his black hair turned silvery, fuzzy white ears poked through the tussled strands. The sharp fangs of a canine protruded as he smirked to himself, imagining the sun's warmth being Kagome's skin.

Then his smirk slid into a frown as he thought about his fangs. He looked at his hands, the hands of a normal man when you looked at the palms, but turn them over and razor sharp claws grew from his nail beds.

In the room above him slept Kagome, naive and delicate.

Much too delicate for a half demon.

His frown became a grimace. He couldn't do this, he couldn't have her. Demons and humans were not meant to mate, to fall in love. He was a different breed, a wolf living amongst sheep. He could fatally wound her accidently, merely introducing her to her family would be like bringing her into a realm of horror. There was nothing positive he could introduce to her life.

So he decided that he'd only keep her safe from a distance, but otherwise take no part in her life.

Kagome began day dreaming about warm amber eyes. Certain she hadn't dreamed it all up, she made up her mind to find the man who saved her.

She examined the tee-shirt he left her with; it was just a generic cotton tee, no graphics or writing anywhere on it. But a curious strand of long white hair was stuck to it. This was unnerving, she was certain he had dark hair; perhaps it was the hair of a girlfriend. She shuddered to think that her savior was already happily taken, and how her intent to find him which would normally be construed as completely innocent could make her a home wrecker. But he had cared for her in a way that led her to believe he was not dating or married to another woman.

For the next couple months Kagome dedicated much of her time to finding her savior. She looked a little harder at strangers she passed on the street, paid special attention to men with long dark hair. But that was all she could do, it was getting her nowhere, and she knew it.

Eventually her faith in finding him began to dwindle.

Two years passed, no contact was made. Inuyasha would sometimes sleep in the tree outside her window, but other than that he kept his distance. Kagome, on the other hand, moved on with her life. Gave up looking for her savior.

And one day walked into his office...


End file.
